The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
People working in a variety of fields risk encountering hazardous or contaminated materials that require cleaning or decontamination. Examples include first responders to natural or man-made disasters, bio-hazard clean-up crews, law enforcement officers, military personnel, fire fighters, and others. For those working in these fields, tools for dealing with hazards should be easy to use and reliable so that workers can do their jobs without undue complications or inefficiency. A tool is needed for quickly addressing the cleaning or decontamination of hazardous materials that is intuitive to use and reliable even in the most chaotic conditions.